


Christmas Cake

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dissociation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Emu brings a very tired Hiiro some cake for Christmas Eve. They don't get very far eating it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



> A treat fic for the Toku Exchange prompt: _"Emu and Hiiro sharing Christmas cake in CR."_
> 
> More of me playing around with M being Emu's alternate/more dominant "personality".

Emu sets the little cake down on the table in front of Hiiro. It's not very big, meant to be shared by two people in one sitting, but it's very finely crafted, technically a lovers Christmas cake, but it was all that was left when he went looking. Emu spent a good deal of money on it at one of Hiiro's favorite pâtisseries (he asked Hiiro's dad about that one, since Hiiro seemed less than interested in talking about the subject when Emu approached him about it). A fine light and fluffy sponge cake covered in delicate and smoothly spread whipped cream, topped with ruby red strawberries dusted in powdered sugar, and a little white chocolate plaque with dark chocolate lettering of a cheerful "Merry Christmas".

Hiiro looks up from his lap, having very nearly nodded off at the central table in CR. He blinks slowly, and Emu can't quite tell if he's confused, or if he's just trying to wake up.

"What's this?" He asks flatly, already reaching for the serving knife Emu set down beside the cake.

"It's Christmas Eve." Emu explains as he takes the chair next to Hiiro, reaching over and gently nudging the cake closer to him. "You've been working for over ten hours now, and it's late, and no one should have to spend Christmas Eve alone."

"A doctor needs to always be on call." Hiiro states, like he's reciting a script, but he does begin cutting a pair of slices off the cake, and that makes Emu smile. 

"Of course." Emu nods as he brings the little serving plates closer, holding them out as Hiiro serves a slice for each of them. "But you also need to recover your energy, don't you? Especially if you plan to be here for much longer."

"You do have a point, Intern." Hiiro serves one slice off onto Emu's plate, then sets his own plate neatly down in front of him, cutting into the cake slice with his fork with delicate care. 

Emu watches as Hiiro takes that first bite, the way his eyes close once it's in his mouth, the way his jaw moves, not even chewing at first, sort of just sucking and savoring the flavor, letting the cream melt on his tongue and the cake soften. Emu has his own first bite hovering in the air, halfway between his plate and his mouth, just staring. Hiiro is really handsome, when he's not being grumpy and cold and a total jerkface, when Emu gets these little glimpses of him enjoying himself. They're rare, they don't even always come when he's enjoying pastries, but Emu's happy when he catches them happening. It helps to humanize his colleague, makes him more endearing.

Hiiro's hair looks very soft and well taken care of, even after ten hours of working in such a stressful environment like the ER. His eyes are nice, and would look very kind, Emu thinks, if Hiiro would just let himself smile once in a while. He's got that really gently sloped Cupid's bow to his lips, and there's something incredible cute about his nose that Emu can't put his finger on, but it's something related to its overall size and shape, and also those two little birthmarks up near his right eye, one just a little bit darker than the other; incredibly endearing. 

"Are you all right?" Hiiro's voice cuts through Emu's thoughts as deftly as his surgical scalpel, and Emu just blinks dumbly for a moment before realizing that he still hasn't taken a bite, and the bit of cake is about to slide off his fork and onto the table.

"Oh. Yeah!" Emu shoves the cake into his mouth, smiling wide. He chews rapidly and flashes a thumbs up at Hiiro. 

Hiiro blinks at him for a moment, then reaches over across the distance between them. Emu's eyes go wide as Hiiro's hand grips firmly at his chin, holding his face still as his thumb comes up and brushes firmly at the corner of his mouth. Emu can't seem to breathe for a moment, not with Hiiro's steady hand and unwavering gaze holding him so firmly in place. The moment seems to hang between them for ages. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the moment breaks, and Hiiro draws his hand away.

"You had a little cream." Hiiro explains flatly as he licks his thumb clean, then turns his attention back to his own slice of cake. 

Emu watches Hiiro, the way he savors each bite of cake, eyes closing every time, and the way cream hints at the corners of his mouth. His face feels warm where Hiiro's hand held him steady, a tingling sensation along his jaw and at the corner of his lips. Something stirs inside him, like the rush that flashes through him when he finds a new game he hasn't yet mastered. Just like those times, he finds himself giving over to the sensation, the rush, the burst of confidence and drive.

M reaches over to cup Hiiro's cheek in one hand, using a firm press to turn his head to face him. His thumb comes up, not unlike Hiiro's did, and wipes at the corner of Hiiro's mouth, gathering the traces of whipped cream up and then sliding inward, hovering a hair's breadth over the center of Hiiro's mouth, just below that enticing Cupid's bow. His voice is practically a purr, a little low, a little rough, a little demanding. "You had some cream."

Hiiro stares at him, eyes a bit wide, then, without breaking eye contact, he darts his tongue out and licks lightly at the cream on M's thumb. The sensation sends a shiver down M's spine, out through his limbs, to the tips of his fingers and toes. He breathes out slowly as he presses his thumb more firmly to Hiiro's lips, feeling their warmth, the slight stickiness lingering from the confection, and the subtle hint of Hiiro's pulse.

"I don't think you got it all." M says as he lifts himself up out of his own chair and moves closer to Hiiro. He keeps his thumb hovering over Hiiro's lips as he smoothly slides into his lap, butt settling on his thighs and legs wrapped around his hips and the back of th chair. 

Hiiro keeps his gaze on M's face, watching with cool calculation as M moves. He doesn't shirr as M settles into his lap, or even look shocked or surprised. M takes this as a good sign, and presses down lightly on Hiiro's bottom lip, watching as the softness bows beneath his touch, as he catches a glimpse of Hiiro's white teeth. 

"I know something sweeter than cake you could try." M says with a smile, gliding his thumb along the length of Hiiro's lips, his palm moving to cradle Hiiro's jaw, the tips of his fingers brushing beneath Hiiro's ear. He licks his own lips, then begins to lean forward, intent on showing Hiiro exactly what he means.

Only Hiiro's hands come up, one gripping at his wrist, the other pressed flat against the center of M's chest, preventing him from moving in closer. His grip is firm, halting, but not pushing away, just holding.

"Emu." Hiiro whispers through clenched teeth, then lets out a long slow breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then gazing up to meet M's steadily, pleadingly. Searching. " _Emu_."

M blinks, and shakes his head, he closes his eyes, and breathes a sigh. Emu opens his eyes again, and blushes furiously, his hand dropping down from Hiiro's cheek and landing limply in his own lap.

"O-Oh. I'm. I'm sorry." Emu swallows hard, looking away. His cheeks feel like they're on fire, and he would move out of Hiiro's lap, but he's not sure if that would make the whole _situation_ worse or not.

"That's better." Hiiro says, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. Emu still can't bring himself to look at him, feeling foolish and shameful and almost... dissociative. But then Hiiro's hands, careful and ever so steady, come up and cup his cheeks. His touch is so soft that Emu can't help glancing over at him. 

Hiiro is gazing at him with gentleness, and something that looks a whole lot like raw sadness, and Emu feels awful, like he's the cause of it, the trigger. He didn't want Hiiro to feel bad tonight, that's not why he brought him the special Christmas cake. He just wanted to be nice, and maybe get closer to someone he already works closely with. And yeah, okay, maybe he's a _bit_ attracted to him, that's no excuse to go crawling into his lap!

"I didn't want my first kiss in five years to be like that." Hiiro explains, his voice in a tone like he's describing the weather, but his eyes are shining with open emotions, his mouth held in a controlled frown, and, while his surgeon hands remain steady, Emu can detect the slightest tremble running through the rest of him.

Emu smiles, gentle and kind. He moves his hands to Hiiro's sides, holding him carefully, trying to steady him out of his tremble, reassure him that it's okay, he's not judging him. "Then how would you like it to go?"

Hiiro clears his throat, and Emu is startled to see shades of pink start to blotch over his complexion. It's not at all flattering, and yet it's the cutest thing in the whole world to Emu right now, making his whole face spread into a bright, encouraging grin.

Hiiro's hands are so warm and careful on his face, his thumbs brushing just lightly under each of Emu's eyes, over the warm apples of his cheeks. Emu holds as still as he can, enjoying the sensation, until one of Hiiro's hands slides into his hair, and guides his head down.

Their lips press so lightly at first, just a gentle brush of warm, sensitive skin. Emu doesn't try for more, barely even moves as Hiiro takes his time. His thumb presses against Emu's cheek as the kiss becomes more firm, as Hiiro's lips dampen, as his tongue darts out to taste Emu's lips. Slow, everything moves so slowly, it feels like even Emu's heart as slowed down, trying to savor this moment.

When Hiiro's tongue presses between Emu's lips, he can't refuse entry even if he wanted to, and he very much doesn't want to. He opens his mouth to Hiiro with a soft sigh, shivering in pleasure as Hiiro's tongue slowly explores. Everything feels so soft and warm and good, Emu is almost a little overwhelmed, but in the best possible way.

They finally part, a little wet sound accompanying the separation of their lips. Emu slowly blinks his eyes open again, only to find Hiiro's are still closed, the shape of his mouth soft and gentle, the worry lines on his forehead smoothed. 

Emu lifts a hand up, touching Hiiro's cheek almost reverently, fingers trembling slightly. He sighs, and leans forward to press his forehead to Hiiro's, whispering. "That was really nice."

Hiiro's shifts so he can slide his arms loosely around Emu's waist, holding him close in his lap, though not crushing him against himself. Emu could get away if he really wanted to. Though he doesn't want to. 

"Thank you, Emu." Hiiro says, so softly Emu barely hears it. There's a slightly pained note to his voice, and it makes Emu's heart hurt deep inside him, the ache radiating all through his core. He holds Hiiro a bit more closely, nosing at his ear.

"Any time." He murmurs against the crest of Hiiro's ear, then presses a soft kiss to his temple. "Though next time you can buy the cake, since I can't really afford to keep spoiling you if we're just going to take a few bites and then kiss."

Hiiro actually _laughs_ , the sound rich and oh so very sweet. Emu's heart swells, his smile growing wide with his lips still pressed to Hiiro's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
